Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: Lexi's getting married to Ace! Or is she really?


I stand perfectly still as my mother zips around, measuring, cutting cloth, adjusting pins, picking out accessories, and criticizing every move I – and she – does.

"Mom, this is great-grandma's bracelet, and I _am_ going to wear it," I say firmly, keeping my grip on a string of alternating round jade and jet black beads, with a small tight knot marking the place where the ends of the strings met. My mother holds up a silver bracelet with two small gold charms that split it into two parts. If you look closely, they spell 'WB'.

"But it's so _odd_, and this came from your great-grandma as well," she says earnestly. "And you've almost never worn it!"

"Why do I want to wear the initials of some person I don't even know?" I ask in exasperation.

"It's tradition, Lexi," reminds my mother. "Tradition!"

"Can't I just wear both?" I suggest for the second time. My mother shakes her head and continues to measure the cloth for my dress.

"But it's so _odd_," she repeats, sticking a pin in the fabric. "Six lengths!"

"Okay, okay…" I sigh. I look at the mirror again. There is my dress – or what was _going_ to be my dress, anyway. Pins stick out all over the place.

"Will you have kids?" my mother asks mischieviously, plucking out a pin from a jar of lotion that she uses to prevent the pins from rusting.

"Mom!"

"Well, it'll happen eventually, right? What'll you name them?"

"We'll decide when that actually happens," I laugh.

"Aren't you so _glad_ you're getting married?" she sings, carefully poking the pin through my sleeve.

"Yeah…yeah, I am…" I look in the mirror again, but instead of a happy, grinning countenance, I see a sad, tired face.

And then I remember that one night.

I had the ring Ace gave me that afternoon. It was sunset when he proposed – it was six hours later, after many phone calls to my family, my friends, and family friends, and I was ready to sleep.

But I couldn't. I had gotten up and slipped the ring off my finger, holding it up to the moonlight streaming in through my window when there was a knock at the door. Surprised, I said "c'min" and then door slid open.

"So…it's finally happening," said a familiar voice. I grinned and the lights flicked on. Danger Duck, in orange pajamas with yellow trim, was framed in the doorway, like so many times before.

"Can you believe it? He actually asked! He's serious! He's actually serious! I can't believe it! It's so…perfect!" I couldn't help but gush with delight. If I were any other girl, I would've been squealing in happiness.

"Congratulations," Duck said quietly, sitting next to me on the bed. "So you're getting married."

"I…yeah…I am." My bout of glee faded as I looked at his forlorn face. "Oh…Duck…you're not…you're still upset?"

"I – no, of course not! I'm just-" He faltered, waving his hand around in a useless sort of manner. "Just…at a loss for words, I guess."

"Duck…please don't be upset," I started, but he only turned away. "Please…don't be upset! You said-"

"I know what I said!" he snapped, jumping up. A moment's silence passed between us, then I stood up as well.

"Duck…please…what's wrong?" When I received no response from him, I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked it away. "Duck, tell me!" I ordered, grabbing both of his shoulders and turning him around to face me. He glowered for a second, then looked down at the floor.

"What, don't you know already?" he said bitterly, refusing to look at me. "I thought you were more perceptive than that, Lexi."

I stared at him, and unconsciously, I let him go. He sat down, but after a few seconds, he stood up again and just stood awkwardly in front of me. I sat down in the chair next to my table, and he sat down again, now clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Er…sorry…I'll just…go now," he muttered, standing up again and walking to the door.

"No, wait," I said quickly. He stopped about two feet away from the door. I couldn't see his face. "Duck, look, Ace, he…you know we've been dating for months now –"

"_We_ were dating for months," he interrupted, turning to face me. I couldn't think of anything to say.

After a long silence, I finally said, "I…wasn't ready then…I'm sorry, but –" I stopped, at a loss for words again. I thought I saw his eyes watering.

"Why him?" he said, his voice breaking. "You said yes to him…"

"Duck, I wasn't ready when you asked, I told you that! And you…you said –"

"I know what I said!" he said angrily, his hands clenching into fists. "I know what I did, I don't need reminding! And I hate myself for doing it now! I hate it, I hate, I hate me…" And then he completely broke down, falling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. "I hate myself…"

"Don't say that, don't _ever_ say that!" I jumped out of my chair and strode over to him. I bent down and grabbed his wrists, forcing them away from his face. His blue eyes, wet and slightly bloodshot, stared up at me in surprise. "It's not your fault I said no when you asked…I just wasn't ready then! Don't hate yourself for breaking it off. It…it was all my fault," I whispered miserably. I dropped his arms and let my own hang loose at my sides. My eyes looked down at the floor, which suddenly blurred as tears started working their way out. I closed them, hoping that that would stop the flow.

Silence again.

Then my eyes opened again as I realized he was hugging me. I could hear his heart beating fast against my shoulder, and I could hear him breathing, his breaths shaking like his body was.

"I'm sorry," Duck whispered. He sounded so much like a little kid… I wrapped my arms around him, returning his hug. His innocent voice broke my heart, and I let the tears run down my face freely.

"Don't say that…you shouldn't be sorry for anything that happened…it was my fault," I said. "Don't be sorry…"

"But I am," he replied, pulling away. His eyes were filled with tears, but his face was dry. "It wasn't your fault at all. If I didn't…we could be…I could have waited, but I didn't…I shouldn't even be talking to you like this!" he said, and a tear escaped, followed by a whole stream of tears. He hid his face again.

"Duck," I began, but he stood up.

"I'm sorry…"

"What did I just say?" I said, and anger began to mix with my sadness. "Don't be sorry!"

"You know what? It was pointless to even talk to you…you should be getting some sleep," he said, wiping his tears away, his eyes now cold and blank. "I won't waste your time anymore."

"No, Duck –" I grabbed his shoulder, but he shrugged it off again.

"Good night," he said quickly, determinedly not looking at me, opening the door and leaving. The door hissed shut again, leaving me alone and cold.

The organ plays the tune I've waited to hear my whole life. Ever since my great-grandma taught me how to play the few beginning chords on the piano when I was five, I've wanted to hear it played for me. So many nights, I've stayed up in bed, imagining walking down the sunlit aisle, and the groom waiting for me in the front… I could never imagine what his face was, but even in my imagination, I felt so happy.

And now I really am walking down the aisle, veil over my face, flowers in my hands. I can see Rev, bouncing on the balls of his feet, in the corner with his family, all smiling broadly at me as though they were watching their own daughter getting married (if they had a daughter, that is).

I cast my eyes over to the corner, where Slam sits at the organ, playing with unexpected grace and ease, Duck standing next to him, just in case. I can't help but let a low chuckle escape me as I remember Rev teaching Slam, who picked up so fast, we refused to believe it – except for Duck. When Rev started planning decorations, his encouragement and patience turned Slam into a master pianist in a week – although, admittedly, the only thing he learned to play was the wedding march. We couldn't believe Slam when he pointed out Duck as his teacher, either.

I couldn't believe that Duck helped at all.

I approach the front, and the priest smiles at me. It's Tech – I never thought him to be a religious sort of person, but I had never been much of one myself. I didn't think to ask.

All of my teammates…I can't believe that they just volunteered to help with the wedding.

I can't even believe that I'm getting _married_.

And then Ace turns around. His cocky grin is so natural, and so carefree – so happy. He's so glad to see me at last, and then he turns and nods at Tech, who starts reciting.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of Mister Ace Bunny and Miss Lexi Bunny," he starts, smiling as he went on.

It's exactly how I wished it would be. Me, in a white, flowing dress, and Ace…the perfect groom, the perfect guy for me.

So why does it feel so wrong?

"Does anyone here have any reason why these two should not wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," Tech says.

Silence.

"I have a reason," I whisper. Ace and Tech blink, shocked. No one else hears me – they are all silent, but I can feel their happiness practically radiating from behind me.

"Er – excuse me, I'm sure I didn't hear you right, Lexi," Tech says, laughing nervously. "I – I'm sure I'm wrong, but er, did you just say _you have a reason_ why?"

"Lex, don't joke around," Ace whispers to me, his deep blue eyes looking at me with concern. "Unless…you aren't joking."

The crowd behind us is restless now, because of Tech's words. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Duck looking around, Slam peering curiously over his shoulder.

"Lexi…"

"I'm so sorry, Ace, but I can't do this…" I try not to let the tears start. "I just can't…" I let my eyes wander to the corner again, where Duck is standing with Slam, both looking confused.

"Lex…it's Duck, isn't it." It isn't a question. I look up at Ace. He gives me a weak smile. "It's all right," he says as I open my mouth to answer. "Is it?" he asks. I nod.

"Ace, what's going on?" Tech asks as quietly as he can. Ace looks at him, and shakes his head. Then he turns to all our family and friends behind us.

"Ladies 'n' gentlemen, I believe there is a misprint in your programs," he says loudly. Everybody starts murmuring, confused. A few actually take out their programs and look inside. "Instead of Miss Lexi Bunny and Mister Ace Bunny…" He walks over to the the organ and steers a startled Duck gently over to the front. "It should say Miss Lexi Bunny and Mister _Daniel_ Duck."

"Ace, what are you doing?!" Duck hisses as the crowd gets increasingly louder.

"Roll wit' it, Duck," Ace whispers back. As Duck tries to protest, Ace clamps his beak shut. "This t'ain't right, me 'n' Lex. She loves _you_, and I – we – know it."

Duck looks at me as Ace lets him go. I can't help but let the tears go free, but I smile. Then someone in the crowd whoops, and I see one of my cousins standing on the pew, yelling "OTP! Let's get this wedding _on_!" She's yanked down, but another of my cousins jump up, and before long, everyone's on their feet, clapping and cheering. I look at Duck, who's both heartily embarrased and pleased. And then I look at Ace. He's smiling, but there's no trace of remorse or sadness in his expression. He nods at Tech again, winks at me, and pats Duck on the back before backing into the corner with Slam. I mouth "Thank you" to him, but he just shakes his head and motions to Tech to get on with it. Slightly bemused, but beaming all the same, he laughs softly and holds up a hand for quiet. It takes a while, but everyone is calm again, and he says, "Let's start again…"

I barely hear him as he talks. All I can think of is how happy I am now…

And it feels so right.

"Daniel Duck, do you take Lexi Bunny to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Duck says, grinning as he looks at me.

"And Lexi Bunny, do you take Daniel Duck to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say, and I can't help but grin as my hyperactive cousins cheer again.

"And you're sure this time," Tech says, chuckling in spite of himself. It isn't a question, but I nod anyway. "In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he concludes, but there wasn't any need for him to say it – we were already kissing. Everyone cheers, the loudest of the crowd being my cousins, of course. I look into the light blue eyes of my one and only love.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he says uncertainly.

"I was always ready – I just haven't known it 'till now," I whisper back, smiling.

* * *

Notes:

I've had this story in my flash drive/computer for about a year now. It's been in my head for even longer.

Consider this a sort of late Christmas gift to my dear fellows in the LU fanbase. I would've had this up on 1/3/08, but the Internets broke.

OH CRUD THE ACEXIS ARE AFTER ME I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! D: DON'T BRICK ME, PLZ

Just so everyone knows, I'm more of an Acexi supporter. Duxi' fun to write, though… OH CRAP NOT THE BRICKS PLZ

the Loonatics © WB


End file.
